The specific aims of the Research Services Core are:[unreadable] 1. To provide service and support for computers, systems, networks, and software used by project[unreadable] investigators.[unreadable] 2. To provide analytical and statistical consultation to project investigators and associated fellows.[unreadable] 3. To furnish and maintain equipment and facilities for chronic animal monitoring.[unreadable] 4. To furnish and maintain equipment and facilities for microscopy, histology and image processing.[unreadable] 5. To develop, modify, and support electronic and mechanical instrumentation in support of proposed[unreadable] research.[unreadable] 6. To provide support for rat colony maintenance and distribution of the SS, SS-13BN, and BN rat strains.